Meet the angel face
by Obsessed.With.Kick
Summary: Kimberly Crawford is a new girl in Seaford. She istantly becames BFF with Grace and the gang, but does she want something more from certain someone... Jack Brewer is a Karate-Kid with a 3rd deegre black belt, a king of Seaford. He can have anyone, but his eye catches a blonde whose past is holding her back. And what if there's an overprotective best friend visiting? What happens?


Meet the angel face

Chapter 1 - New girl, AGAIN

Kim's POV:

Hello, I'm Kimberly Anne Crawford, daughter of a famous scientist Dorinee Crawford (A/N I made up the name) or how do I call her: Mum. I love my mum and stuff but I'm just tierd of moving, I'm in new school for 4th time this year! I've been in NYC, San Francisco, Chicago and one litlle city in Tennessee who'se name I didn't catch. I was there for a month! Can you blame me?! And I think it starts with some letter between A and Z... But in the last city (NYC) I made some great friends but also some heartbreakes. Well I'm gonna start with happy, my friends: Daniel, Brody, Haley and Vanessa. They were all nice specially Brody. He allways had my back and we were inseparable, best friends forever. I loved him and he loved me. But I mean in friends-way, you know what I'm sayin'! And now I need to get to the heartbreakes: Ryan. I really loved him and he was a player. Brody knew him better then me and he keept worring about me but I thought he's jelaous and mean. So I made the biggest mistake in my life: colded relationship with him. Soon enough I found him in janitor closet sucking faces with Devin the school's excuse my for this but she was it: a slut! And well in that moment i feel like the most precious thing that i had and keeped me down to earth, just went away. I promised myself to never fall in love again 'cause I'm gonna get hurt. But still I realized that precious thing was Brody and we became really close and how I allready said inseparable. When I found out that i had to move we promised each other to keep in touch and visit each other, and yeah he's gonna visit me in 2 weeks! EEEEEEEEP! Ok now you know all about my past, and you're probablly puzzeling why i have to move so often? As I said my mum was a scientist and she travels all around the world to the best labs. Which it's kinda cool 'cause I'm pretty good at sciece and chemistry and biology... Who am I kidding?! I need admit I'm straight A+ student. But still I'm pretty fashionable. And I need to honest I'm kinda prettyyyy... I have golden blonde hair with perfect ring locks naturally but I straighten my hair most of the time. I don't wear a lot of make up, just a lip balm. Just to be clear if you call me "Blonde" I will kick your butt, I can I'm 4th degree black belt in Martial Arts, karate! Oh, I didn't mentioned that? Well I am, so you better run if you call me Kimmy or Kimberly, I go with Kim. When we are with un-mentioned things I'm moving, well standing in front of my new house in Seaford. I need to say, it's huge! Well when you're world wide know scientist you get paid pretty well. The house is beautiful, with the modernest design. Till the big boxes were amounted from the truck I went to the house, going to my room. I found it on the second floor and it was GIANT! I had my own bathroom and my own balcony! O my gosh! I had my own closet! EEEEEEEEP! I need to call Brody! Well school must be over at this time... I'll jus text him first.

From: **Kimmy-bear**  
To: **B-dog**  
**Hey! It's Kim! :) Hope you didn't forget me. I want to call you so is school over? Can't wait 4 your visit! -Your BFF Kimmo**

From: **B-dog**  
To: **Kimmy-bear**  
**Hello, Kim! I would never EVER EVER forget u! And yes school is over. I've got an B :) I'm gonna overshine your perfect record and gonna show it when I come in Seaford after 14 days 6 hours and 19 seconds! Oh, yeah did i mentioned that I'm uber excided?! -Kisses from your Brodio BFF**

I smiled wide. My best friend is super excided like my about his visit to Seaford! And then I realised that I'm siting on my bubble wraped bed. I never thought I weight so much?! I'm pretty thin after 11 years of gymnastic and karate. Did I mentioned that I do gymnastic? Oh, forgetful me.

"Kimberly! Our neighboards made us _'Welcome Crawfords'_ party! Wear something nice and come to our new neighboards! I'm going now! Bye honey!" my mum yelled and left the house.

Cool I hope the neighboards are my age. Well I got dressed in black tank top with white-gold scarf and light blue ripped jeans and of course black converse. Then I put my offical lip balm and walked of the door. I stoped on the street and looked around to find the house, well, I'm pretty sure that is the one with the sing 'Welcome Crawfords'. I knock on the door. Please be a teen! Please be a teen!

"Ummm... Hi I'm Grace! And you are?" The tall brunnete asked. Well I need to say she's very pretty and nice. What am I saying I didn't even meet her?! Uh, me talking to myself again. I'm WEIRD!

"I'm Kim, Kim Crawford. From the next door." I smiled. Yeah, I think we will be good friends.

"Oh, awesome! Come in Kim!" She said and gestured me to walk in. I steped in the house and it was pretty loud. All that music, I think whole neighboardhood is here. Yeah, it probably is.

"Hi! I'm Cameron A.K.A. a man for you!" He said winking at me. Gross! He's like 13 or 12!

"Yeah I know it's totally gross! And he's 13." Grace responded. What is she a mind reader?! I'm outa here!

"No, I'm not a mind reader i just amangend he said that to me and respond to my reaction. So you see I'm pretty weird." Grace explaned.

"Perfect! I think were gonna be really good friends!" Finaly I said something. Then group of guys came to Cameron. One was nerd, like me, but not on the looks I think on the smartness (A/N: Is that a word? Nope xD). Then one was African-American with no hair but one big goofy simle on his face. Then the guy Grace was staring at, the Latino with black hair and well huge grin.

"Helloooo there!" They all said in the same time, trying to flirt. Ah, damadged boys. But I'm not gonna go with it tonight. I'm pretty tierd.

"Hey, Grace! I'm gonna go. Gotta un-pack!" I said. Then Grace smiled, she looked like she had an idea!

"I've got an idea!" Score! I told you I was smart. "I can sleep over and help you un-pack!" She said while we were leaving.

"Awesome!" I high fived her. And then we left. When were aproching my house Grace said.

"You know that Latino guy? With black hair?" She looked kinda shy.

"Yeah..." I answerd. I bet it's that she likes him! I bet for 100 $

"I like him." Grace said turnig dark shadeos of red.

"I knew it! And I think he likes you too" I smiled. Well if Latino doesn't like her he will now. Add devilish grin here.

Well we entered the house. "Come here, in my room!" I said gesturing in the way of my room. Grace hopped behind me. She was really happy about that Latino guy. Wait! What's his name?!

"Grace were talking about him but I still dont know his name!?" I said.

"Oops! I forgot everything about the gang! Well my gang is with my step-brother, Jack, Eddie the African-American, Milton the nerdy one and Jerry..." She said the last one really dreamy. "Oh, and well I don't hang with the gang too much, 'cause I have cheerleading. I do it with Kelsay and Donna the schools sluts. But Kelsay is pretty cool, she isn't bitchy as her sister. Oh, yeah and Donna is her sister."

"Woah! All that is so cool but who is Jack? I didn't see him." I asked. Well Grace is good but I think she's a litlle (huge) goshiper.

"He's on karate pratice. He got an extra hour of work, he has got a tournamet this week. Yep he's 2 deegre black belt. Others are yellow and orange belts." Grace said whilw my jaw hit the floor. They do karate!? AWESOME! And add here a sing-songy voice.

"They do karate?!" I was officaly in sock! I'm not the only creep here! Yesss!

"Yes why?" Grace asked, she was confused. I just took 5 boxes with name Kim-Karate and started pulling the trophies out of the box. That took a while. After 28 heavy gold trophies I started pulling newspaper pages with my karate stories on the end I pulled my kaate Gi with 'Kim Crawford' on the front, and on the back written in big black letters _'Junior World Karate Championship'_ also I had my black belt around the waist. And let just say Grace was suprised.

"Kim... you're... gang is... black belt... better... sensei... Jack..." I slaped her.

"Woah! Thanks Kim that's just what I needed. But a first deegre black belt! I didn't expect that from you at all!" She said still a litlle bit schocked.

"Fourth deegre acually... but ok!" I corected her. Her face was in pure sock. I like that, she's funny.

-Time skip: Morning, school time-

Grace's POV:

Wow! Kim is a karate champion, also she's the biggest nerd I ever saw but she's very fashionable a beautifull! In Seaford the biggest deegre in any martial arts are sensei Rudy and Ty both with 3rd deegre black belt. Kim's 4th deegre. And she has so many trophies. Wow! Some from Math Olimpics thingy, and she won! But most of them are from karate! She is world's champion! Yet normal down to earth girl. She has a slight problem with trusting people, someone broke her heart... Poor Kimmy. Oh my! I just called her Kimmy. I just did it again! I better run! Wait! I'm taking to myself! She can't hear me.  
Now I'm looking into Kim's closet. We stayed up all night puting her clothes inside! Well and there's one cute skirt, real Prada. It has a floral print, I like it a lot.

"C'mon Grace try it on! If it fits you, you're gonna take it! I never wear it!" Kim just said. Oh my! She's so nice, everybody's gonna like her.

"Gosh Kim! Thank you so much!" I said running into the bathroom. It fits me perfectly! Kim you're the best! I came out with a skirt on. Kim wolf-whiseld, well, she tried to.

"Grace! You look awesome! Now try this top on with this necklace and we're ready to go! C'mon!" She said throwing atop and some neck-candy towards my direction. I ran to the bathroom again. Well Kim does make some pretty damn good combinations! I'm wearing the same floral brown Prada skirt with a white tank top and a brown owl necklace. Owls pink jewell eyes match flowers on my skirt. I'm pretty sure there are gonna be some wisthles. So I came out and saw Kim in dark olive green shorts, dark grey short sleeved T-shirt that had a big red bow. She also had red conversse in the same shade as the bow. Kim took a jean black jacket with a small M brooch. When I asked about it she said it was a Math Olimpic thing's medal.

"Grace do you know how to ride a skate-board?" She asked. Man! She skates she would be perfect for Jack! Jack and Kim! Yeah! Grace the matchmaker!

"No, but I came in this skate shoe thing! So no problem!" I said as I tied them.

"But tha these they are your size. You're gonna like 'em!" She said while placing some golden heels in my backpack. She gave it to me and we hurried to school.

Kim's POV:

Ok it's my first day, again. People would thought I'm used to that, but I'm not and I never will. But it's much more easier with Grace. She's really nice and I think we'll become BFF's. BFF's reminds me of Brody and 13 more days, 16 more hours, 11 minutes and 29 longggg secondes till his visit. Brody! I miss you! Well I'm out of the topic, again. I'm now in school and ther are some wolf-whistles from guys. Also I heard "No way that girl's hooottt!" or something like that, I didn't really pay much atention, my mind was still on Brody. Grace and I aproched a group of people. Oh, they were the guys from last night! And one that I didn't see last night was Jack. So I asumed that one brown headed guy was him.

"Hey guys!" Grace said to guys. They all turned around. I smiled. I knew every single one of them! The brunette turned around! WOAH! He had dark chocolatte hair paired up with two beautiful almost black,t dark eyes. There we're two small moles on his face aswell. Ohh, and his body... SLAP! Remember! NYC! I focused on the others.

"Hiiiiii!" Eddie said probably amazed with my face and figure. Huh, I'm fabulous. Then Jerry said:

"Hey, Yo! What it do girl?!" He was very swagy. Don't know why Grace likes him.

Then Milton spoke:"Greetings!" Yeah! I'm not the only one to say that. Well I answerd.

"Salutanasions! I'm Kim." I smiled to all "I meet you all last night, right? You're Milton, the genius one?" I shake his hand. And then he noticed my brooch.

"O my Gosh! You're Kim? As Kim Crawford?!" He asked. I think he knows something 'bout Mathlymipics.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm Kim." I said happily.

"And I touched you! Ahhhh! The best day of my life!" He said running around. "Can I get your autograph?" He said and I laughed. Everybuy looked at us confused.

"Is it better to be your friend and... autographed picture?" I joked.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" He give me one pen and pitcure.

"Where did you get my picture?" He cut me of with a flash from his phone with himself and me. Then I laughed and singed his picture.

"Yo! Man, Milton! What is she famous model?" Jerry asked. I laughed.

"No I'm not!" Then Milton cut me of.

"She won 5 times with gold medal from Mathlymipiscs!" He was uber excieded.

"Ok..." I said akwardly "Well you must be Jerry, Grace talks about you all the tim-" She covered my lips. Jerry winked at Grace and Eddie and Jack snickerd.

"Well I'm Jack. Grace step-brother." He said. I smiled and I was about to say something but the "RINGGGGG" cut me of.

"Um, can we finish this after, I need to go to class." I said. Jack smiled.

"Ok I'll help you what do you have next?!" He asked.

"Chemestry" I said looking at the freshly printed peice of paper. They emailed my list of classes, clubs to join and all.

"Awesome! As me and Milton!" Jack said. I smiled and started going in the direction where i thought it was the classroom.

"No, no it's in this direction" Milton grabed my sholder and turned me around. I laughed.

"Well you shoud get used to that." I joked. "So you do karate?" I asked Milton and Jack.

"Yeah! In Bobby Wasabi dojo. Why?" Milton asked.

"I'm thinking about joining." I simply said.


End file.
